dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa
|zdjęcie = 4x01 ElsaFace.png |znany jako = Królowa Lodu |pochodzenie = Arendelle |miejsce zamieszkania = *Zamek Arendelle *Storybrooke (dawniej) |status = żyje |gatunek = człowiek |płeć = kobieta |oczy = niebieskie |włosy = blond |zajęcie = Królowa Arendelle |debiut = "Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej" |aktor = Georgina Haig |więcej = tak }} Królowa Elsa to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej trzeciego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Georgina Haig. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Elsa urodziła się jako pierworodna córka pary królewskiej, Gerdy i jej męża, oraz starsza siostra Anny. Kiedy jej rodzice zginęli podczas feralnego rejsu morskiego, Elsa zasiadła na tronie i została królową. Kilka lat później, po odwiedzeniu grobów matki i ojca i złożeniu na nich kwiatów, Elsa zaprosiła siostrę, która zaręczyła się z Kristoffem, do jednej z komnat królewskich. Pokazała jej suknię ślubną ich matki i podarowała naszyjnik w kształcie płatka śniegu. Przy okazji odkryła przypadkowo pamiętnik matki. Przeczytała go i, zasmucona, pobiegła do lasu, a Anna za nią. Sama dopadła dziennik i odszyfrowała w nim cel misji ich rodziców, związany z mocami Elsy, nie zaś - jak sądzono - sprawami dyplomatycznymi. Wierząc, że to nieporozumienie, Anna zabrała ją do Bazaltara. Ten wiedział tylko, że udali się oni do miejsca zwanego Misthaven. Anna chciała się tam udać wraz z siostrą, ale gdy Elsa odmówiła, udała się tam sama. Zostawiła w Arendelle Kristoffa, by Elsa nie była osamotniona, a sama wypłynęła statkiem w podróż. Elsa zaczęła się martwić o siostrę i chciała nawet za nią podążyć, ale Kristoff odciągnął ją od tego. Zauważył nawet, że jest "miękka", co przyszła szwagierka uznała jako cierpki komplement. W tej chwili jeden z jej generałów wszedł do komnaty z powiadomieniem. Hans zbierał armię w południowych górach. Elsa zabroniła Kristoffowi podkradać się w pobliże, pomimo że doskonale znał ten teren. Gdy ona z dowódcami opracowywała plan operacyjny, Kristoff wrócił z informacją, że w Północnej Dolinie jest urna z właściwościami więzienia ludzi obdarzonych magią. By uniknąć wojny i niepotrzebnego przelania krwi, udała się do tego miejsca wraz z ukochanym siostry. Po drodze domyśliła się, że istnieją inni ludzie tacy jak ona. thumb|Elsa musi podjąć decyzję - oddać urnę lub pozwolić zginąć [[Kristoffowi.]] Na miejscu Elsa wzięła do dłoni urnę, na której pojawiły się runiczne napisy, ale nie mogła ich odczytać. Nie chciała jej niszczyć od razu, pomimo nacisków Kristoffa, ponieważ pragnęła dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tylko ona w rodzinie ma moce. Dyskusję przerwali im Hans z trzema braćmi. Elsa zablokowała dwóch swą magią, ostrzami sopli wymierzonymi w gardło, a Kristoff powalił mieczem trzeciego. Został jednak zaskoczony przez Hansa od tyłu. Królowa zgodziła się oddać urnę Hansowi, a Kristoffowi kazała odnaleźć Annę i ocalić Arendelle. Cofnęła też sople lodu z braci Hansa. Od niego samego usłyszała, że nie należy do tego świata i zostanie umieszczona w takim miejscu, jakby w ogóle nie istniała. Wylał z urny biały płyn i stwierdził, że królestwo zyska prawowitego władcę, a nie potwora. Tymczasem ów substancja ukształtowała się w kobietę, która słyszała określenie księcia. Dlatego Hans został przez nią zamrożony, a jego bracia uciekli. Elsa podziękowała kobiecie za ratunek i upewniła ją, że Kristoff to jej przyjaciel. Obie przyszły z urną do pałacu w Arendelle i tam kobieta wyznała, że jest jej ciotką. W zamian usłyszała jednak, że Gerda nie żyje, a druga siostrzenica, Anna, zaginęła. Ingrid obiecała Elsie odnaleźć Annę. thumb|left|Elsa przedstawia [[Anna|Annie ciotkę Ingrid.]] Ingrid zaczęła trenować Elsę, co dało rezultat opanowania mocy i emocji młodej władczyni. Mogła się tym pochwalić, gdy Anna wróciła z Misthaven. Elsa została jednak okłamana, ponieważ siostra zataiła prawdę o tym, co odkryła w tamtym miejscu świata. Przedstawiła jej za to ciotkę. Podczas gdy Elsa szykowała czekoladową ucztę dla siostry, usłyszała od Ingrid, że Anna nie wróciła z Zaczarowanego Lasu z pustymi rękoma. Z pomocą magicznej czapki zamierzała odebrać jej moc, by "wyleczyć" ją z tego co czyni ją wyjątkową. Skłamała, że Anna próbowała już użyć tego na niej, ale ją powstrzymała, oraz że została nazwana potworem. Wyjawiła też, że to ich matka zamknęła ją w urnie. Nie chciała dotychczas o tym mówić, ponieważ Elsa miała takie piękne wspomnienia, ale teraz Anna przypominała jej Gerdę. To sprowadziło Elsę do podziemi pałacu, gdzie - po odprawieniu strażników - wypuściła siostrę z celi. Nie uwierzyła w kłamstwa ciotki i powzięła plan, by ponownie ją uwięzić w urnie. Przeszukały jej dawną komnatę we wschodnim skrzydle pałacu, gdzie znalazły zamrożonego Hansa i przedmiot poszukiwań obok niego. Po drodze, Elsa dowiedziała się prawdy od Anny i usłyszała, że dziś rodzice nie chcieliby, aby ich następczyni na tronie straciła cząstkę siebie. Moc czyniła ją wyjątkową, a sama tego nie zmieniła. Obie zeszły do podziemi. Elsa miała wrócić do pałacu i powiedzieć o wygnaniu Anny oraz nakłonić ciotkę do nadzorowania wykonania kary. Jak tylko by weszła do celi, miała zostać wciągnięta do urny. Elsa odeszła i czekała na rozwój sytuacji. thumb|Elsa zostaje uwięziona w [[magiczna urna|urnie przez Annę.]] Jakiś czas później Anna wróciła i rzuciła naszyjnik w kształcie płatka śniegu w ogień. Weszła z pretensjami o odrzuceniu, gdy były młodsze. Ingrid liczyła na to, że Elsa, zagrożona zamknięciem w urnie, zamrozi opryskliwą i pełną żalu Annę. Elsa domyśliła się, że jest pod wpływem magii. Odmówiła przeciwstawienia się młodszej siostrze i zanim dała się zamknąć w urnie, powiedziała Annie, że ją kocha. Ingrid zamroziła całe Arendelle i odebrała Elsie wspomnienia za pomocą magii trolli. Po chwili pojawił się Rumpelsztyk, prosząc o magiczną czapkę, ale Ingrid stwierdziła, że nie wie, gdzie jest. W rezultacie Mroczny kradnie urnę i przysięga oddać ją, kiedy otrzyma kapelusz. Urna zostaje schowana w jego skarbcu, w którym mieści się magia poza jego kontrolą. Podczas pobytu w przeszłości, Hak, Emma i Lady Marion zostają zamknięci w tym samym skarbcu, w którym znajduje się urna z Elsą. Kiedy Emma odzyskuje swoją magię i ponownie otwiera portal czasu, aby powrócić do czasów obecnych, urna zostaje przypadkowo przeniesiona razem z nimi. Po drugiej klątwie thumb|left|Elsa przybywa do [[Storybrooke.]] Gdy Emma, Hak i Lady Marion przybyli do współczesnego Storybrooke, wylądowali w stodole Zeleny i wrócili do miasta. Po ich odejściu, Elsa wypłynęła z urny, niszcząc źródło uwięzienia, a potem wyszła, zostawiając za sobą lodowy ślad. Elsa weszła do miasta, będąc zdziwiona i zaciekawiona nazwą "Storybrooke". Zamroziła też samochód ciężarowy, gdy Walter zasnął za kierownicą, a Leroy próbował przejąć kontrolę nad pojazdem. Rankiem przestraszył ją motocykl. W jednym ze sklepów zobaczyła suknię ślubną, co przypomniało jej Annę. Gdy Emma i Hak zauważyli lodowy ślad Elsy, ta uciekła i schowała się w starym magazynie. Stworzyła śnieżnego potwora jako ochroniarza. Wiatr jaki się zerwał, przywiał do niej gazetę z reportażem o ślubie pana Golda z Belle. Zauważyła na nim nadpalony naszyjnik w kształcie płatka śniegu. Włamała się do lombardu, gdzie zmroziła zamek do drzwi i wzięła go do ręki. Przyrzekła Annie, że ją znajdzie. Wierząc, że Anna jest w mieście, Elsa zdecydowała, że nikt nie opuści Storybrooke dopóki nie spotka się z siostrą. Dlatego wzniosła lodowy mur wokół miasta i ukryła się w nim. Naruszył on linię wysokiego napięcia, co sprowadziło Emmę i Davida Nolana nad granicę. Hak − do którego Emma zadzwoniła − powiadomił ich, gdzie sięga budowla. Emma zauważyła kogoś między soplami i spotkała Elsę. Dowiedziała się, kim jest i kogo szuka, oraz zobaczyła naszyjnik w kształcie płatka śniegu. Elsa wystraszyła się jednak haka Killiana i broni palnej Davida, przez co oddzieliła ich od siebie i Emmy. W środku muru kazała Emmie znaleźć siostrę. Gdy David odezwał się do córki przez krótkofalówkę, Emma zaczęła mu wyjaśniać sytuację, a Elsa dodała, że w innym przypadku zamrozi wszystkich w mieście. Gdy czekały na rozwój sytuacji, Emma zauważyła, że naszyjnik wpadł w szczelinę między lodem. Domyśliła się po chwili, że Elsa nie może kontrolować swoich mocy. Chciała jej pokazać, że też ma problemy ze swoją magią, ale było jej tak zimno, że nie mogła się nią nawet ogrzać lub roztopić muru. Elsa przyznała się, że Anna pomagała jej kontrolować swą magię. Obie nie były jednak przygotowane do swej roli: Elsa do bycia królową, a Emma − "Wybawicielką". Ze względu na chłód, Swan zaczęła słabnąć i zasypiać, co okazało by się dla niej zabójcze. thumb|Elsa używa magii, aby zrobić dziurę w lodowym murze. Nad wewnętrzną ścianę muru, od strony miasta, przyjechali David z Hakiem. Pierwszy z nich przez krótkofalówkę powiedział Elsie, że wiedzą już jak znaleźć Annę. Usłyszał kiedyś od niej, że przetrwanie nie wystarczy, lecz musi żyć swym życiem. Przez to uratowała jego życie, a teraz od Elsy zależała ochrona Emmy, jego córki. Wierzył, że Anna nie chciałaby, aby siostra żyła sama w zimnej jaskini. Elsa zebrała się w sobie i swą magią wyżłobiła dziurę w murze, na tyle dużą, że obie z Emmą wydostały się ze swego więzienia. W zamian, David podziękował przybyszowi z Arendelle i obiecał jej pomóc. W domu, gdzie dzięki Mary Margaret prąd wrócił, David ogrzał Emmę. Poprzez laskę pasterską Pasterki pokazał Elsie, która straciła naszyjnik siostry, że Anna gdzieś tam jest. Żyła, ponieważ wszyscy usłyszeli bicie jej serca. Teraz mogła już zdjąć mur z lodu. Usiłowała to zrobić przy Emmie, lecz jej starania się nie powiodły. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, skoro tylko ona posiadała taką moc. Hak, Emma i Elsa udali się do Golda, który oświadczył im − uwiarygadniając to przez pozwolenie Belle, by użyła na nim fałszywego sztyletu − iż nie wiedział, że ktoś jest w urnie oraz nie miał pojęcia o Annie i Elsie. Następnie, Emma z Elsą udały się do magistratu, gdzie Elsa zaświadczyła, że to nie jej magia zmroziła Lady Marion. Podsunęła pomysł, by Robin Hood złamał zaklęcie pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, który jednak nie zadziałał. Emma kazała Hakowi zaprowadzić Elsę do biura szeryfa, a ona będzie szukać tego, kto rzucił zaklęcie. Elsa w tym czasie zabrała biały włos z głowy Marion i, razem z Hakiem, udała się do pana Golda. Pirat dobił z nim umowę, a w zamian Mroczny zmienił włos w jego naturalną formę − płatki śniegu. Wypuścił je, by połączyły się z osobą, od której wyszły. Tymczasem Ingrid, Królowa Śniegu, udała się do lasu. Hak i Elsa zmierzali w tym samym kierunku. Zanim ich drogi się skrzyżowały, Hak usłyszał od Elsy, że ona i jego Emma są takie same. Gdy cały świat spoczywa na barkach, ciężko jest kogoś do siebie dopuścić. thumb|left|Elsa spotyka [[Ingrid|Królową Śniegu.]] Gdy zobaczyli kobietę w bieli, Killian z ukrycia zadzwonił do Emmy, ale nie odbierała. Dlatego zostawił jej wiadomość, by przybyła do zachodniej granicy lasu. Zbyt długo czekali na Emmę, a gdy chcieli po nią iść, Ingrid skuła lodem stopy Haka, zostawiając towarzyszącą mu Elsę. Potwierdziła jej, że kiedyś się znały, lecz straciła wspomnienia przez magię skalnych trolli. Wskazała jej siostrę, Annę, jako tą, która uwięziła ją w urnie. Elsa nie chciała w to uwierzyć i domyśliła się, że to ona stała za zamrożeniem jednej z mieszkanek, co spowodowało rzucenie oskarżeń na nią. Ingrid pokazała jej tylko, że w końcu wszyscy, przyjaciele i rodzina, odwrócą się od niej. By to udowodnić, utworzyła nad Hakiem formacje lodową z ostrymi soplami lodu i zneutralizowała magię Elsy, by była winna jego śmierci. Jak tylko zaczęła obniżać sople, nadbiegli Emma z Davidem. Ingrid była zaskoczona obecnością Emmy, ale rzekła tylko, że reputacja "Wybawicielki" ją wyprzedza. Chciała wiedzieć, czy jej magia równa się własnej, i została odrzucona przez magię Emmy. Nie traciła czasu i magicznie próbowała strącić ostre sople na Davida i kapitana. Emma odrzuciła magią na bok ojca ze swym chłopakiem. Wtedy Ingrid zniknęła. Po bitwie, powiedziała Elsie, że są prawdopodobnie pionkami w jej grze, ponieważ sprowadziła gościa z Arendelle przypadkiem, a Królowa Śniegu już tu była, prawdopodobnie nie pojawiła się tu przez klątwę. Wieczorem, David i Mary Margaret pomogli szukać Elsie w spisie mieszkańców jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o Annie. Uznali też, że wystrojona Emma wygląda świetnie, tuż przed tym, jak wybrała się na randkę z Hakiem. Cała czwórka zobaczyła też, że ma on ponownie lewą dłoń na swoim miejscu, dzięki mocy Golda. David zaczął się martwić o córkę. Elsa przyznała się im, że gdy Kristoff zaczął się umawiać z Anną, pocił się przy Elsie. Nazajutrz przeszukiwała spisy obywateli w biurze szeryfa, gdy David odkrył, że Królowa Śniegu ukrywała się tutaj pod imieniem "Sarah Fisher" i nie została sprowadzona przez klątwę. thumb|Elsa uwięziona przez [[Ingrid|Królową Śniegu.]] Elsa znalazła w starych aktach z biur burmistrza zdjęcia, w tym Królowej Śniegu, gdy rozmawiała z Emmą, lecz ta druga tego nie pamiętała. Zrobił je Sidney Glass, dlatego Emma udała się do Reginy, by odpowiedziała na pytanie, czy coś o tym wie. Przyjechały jej autem pod kryptę, gdzie Regina wciąż pracowała nad remedium dla Marion. Elsa usłyszała, że zdjęcie przypomniało Emmie o czasach, gdy nie porozumiewały się z Reginą. Gdy ich stosunki był już poprawne, spowodowała coś, co je bardzo zepsuło. Dlatego Elsa uznała, że muszą same porozmawiać. Kiedy Emma rozmawiała z Reginą, Elsa usłyszała Annę. Pobiegła za nią i stworzyła lodowy most, by przejść przez wąwóz na drugą stronę. Dotarła do niej, ale to Królowa Śniegu stworzyła z lodu żywą kopię Anny. Jak tylko jej siostrzenica się tam zjawiła, rozpuściła Annę i przykuła Elsę magicznymi łańcuchami z lodu do podłoża. Wyjaśniła jej, że im bardziej się boi, tym łańcuchy będą cięższe i ciaśniejsze. Sama zbuduje zaś "bałwana". Następnie zaczęła dusić magią Reginę i Emmę, ale uratowała je Elsa. Przestała się bać, przez co zerwała kajdany i powaliła Ingrid na ziemię za pomocą swej magii. Ingrid pomimo tego wstała i z zadowoleniem przyznała, że skoro ona się wyzbywa strachu, jest dla niej nadzieja. Następnie teleportowała się sprzed oblicza żądnych walki trzech bohaterek. Elsa usłyszała jak Regina zarzuciła Emmie, że nie uwierzyłaby jej w sprawie wypuszczenia Sidneya i zadań, jakie mu powierzyła. Nie chciała też wybaczyć Emmie, po czym teleportowała się stamtąd. Pomimo tego, w drodze powrotnej do miasta, Elsa uznała, że Emma nie powinna poddawać się w stosunku do Reginy. Elsa, wraz z Belle, Davidem, Henrym, Hakiem, Mary Margaret, Goldem i Reginą, obejrzała kasetę, która zarejestrowała 16-letnią Emmę z Ingrid, Królową Śniegu. Henry wyjawił im, że ścigana kobieta miała ciężarówkę z lodami. Wszyscy zdecydowali się iść jej poszukać. Belle uznała, że bardziej się przyda w bibliotece, ponieważ mogła znaleźć coś na Królową Śniegu. Nerwowo zgodziła się, by Elsa jej towarzyszyła, bo możliwe, że przy okazji znajdą coś o Annie. W bibliotece zapewniała Elsę, bezskutecznie szukającą jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o siostrze, że znajdą Annę. Gdy sama udała się do Królowej Śniegu, Elsa znalazła herbarz z Arendelle, w którym to odszukała swe drzewo genealogiczne, a w nim Ingrid jako swą ciotkę. Pokazała to Emmie w biurze szeryfa, wskazując też, że jej matka miała drugą siostrę, Helgę. Hak zauważył, że Helga wygląda niemal dokładnie jak Emma. Elsa chwyciła też pergamin wypisany znakami runicznymi i wyjawiła Emmie, że Ingrid nie szukała tylko blondynki, lecz Wybawicielki. Przetłumaczyła im fragment: "Imię Wybawicielki to Emma. Wybawicielka będzie moją siostrą". Skoro Helga i Gerda zmarły, Ingrid musiała wierzyć w przepowiednię i szukać zastępstwa swych biologicznych sióstr. Wtedy Belle podeszła do Elsy i wyznała jej prawdę o tym, że znała Annę, którą porwała Królowa Śniegu. Dodała też, że kobieta ma w swej jaskini okrągłe lustro. Użyje je do rzucenia klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń, by zwrócić wszystkich mieszkańców przeciwko sobie. Wtedy dotarło do nich, że oszczędzi Elsę i Emmę, by mieć dla siebie swoją idealną rodzinę. thumb|left|Elsa podczas przesłuchiwania [[Ingrid.]] Belle znalazła magiczną świecę oraz zaklęcie, dzięki któremu Ingrid mogła zostać pojmana. Emma wręczyła Elsie przetłumaczony przez Belle z języka elfickiego tekst. Po tym, jak Elsa stwierdziła, że Emma ma szczęście, skoro rodzina nie postrzega jej inaczej odkąd posiada moce, razem przetestowały jej działanie. Niestety nie zadziałała, ale zdała egzamin, gdy przyszło zastosować ją przeciw Ingrid w wieży zegarowej, tuż przy okrągłym lustrze Królowej Śniegu. Elsa przytuliła Emmę, gratulując jej, a następnie udała się do pokoju przesłuchań na komisariacie. Elsa pytała ją, gdzie jest Anna. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, że nie jest warta wysiłku, jaki wkłada w jej odnalezienie, skoro to Anna umieściła ją w urnie. Emma kazała Elsie wyjść, by ochłonęła, i udała się do wieży zegarowej na oględziny lustra, wspólnie z Hakiem i Davidem. Dopiero gdy Belle powiedziała im, że to falsyfikat, zrozumieli, że Ingrid pozwoliła się schwytać. Pobiegli do biura szeryfa, gdzie drzwi zostały już zamrożone przez Ingrid. Po tym jak Elsa z Davidem udali się do Golda, a ten - na prośbę Belle - zgodził się im pomóc, Emma zniszczyła ścianę pokoju przesłuchań. Gold z żoną, Elsa i chłopak oraz rodzice Emmy przybyli pod komisariat. Magia Emmy aż iskrzyła w jej dłoniach, a gdy niechcący przewróciła lampę na Haka, którego odepchnął jej ojciec, uciekła swym samochodem. Elsa szukała jej, razem z Hakiem i Davidem, ale w mieszkaniu usłyszała od Mary Margaret, że Ingrid i bez zaklęcia nastawia innych przeciw sobie. thumb|Elsa powstrzymuje [[Emma Swan|Emmę przed pozbyciem się mocy.]] Elsa, Mary Margaret, David i Hak udali się na bezskuteczne całonocne poszukiwania. Wrócili z niczym, a następnie zobaczyli Henry'ego ze skaleczeniem zadanym przez przypadek przez Emmę. Chłopak powiedział im o matce i tym, co się stało. Znalazł ją w lesie, ale wciąż nie panowała nad magią. Babcia zaopatrzyła mu ranę, a Elsa wiedziała, że magia Emmy jest - tak jak jej - związana z emocjami. Regina przybiegła do mieszkania Mary Margaret i wręczyła im eliksir lokalizujący, po czym udała się do Henry'ego. David wyjaśnił Elsie, jak działa ta mikstura, po czym dowiedziała się od Mary Margaret, która rozmawiała z córką przez telefon, że Emma pozbędzie się problemu. Następnie Elsa podsłuchała, jak rodzice Emmy rozmawiali o niej. Sądzili, że skoro Królowa Śniegu robi to wszystko dla mocy Emmy, to możliwe, że pozbycie się ich będzie jej najlepszą szansą na normalne życie. Elsa wylała eliksir na szal Emmy i podążyła za nim do posiadłości nad zatoką, w obrębie Storybrooke. Tam włamała się i dobiegła do Emmy, która − jak sądziła − za chwilę pozbędzie się magii z pomocą Mrocznego. Tam, z własnego doświadczenia, przekonała Emmę, że miłość bliskich nie będzie wystarczyła do opanowania swojej magii. Musi ją sama zaakceptować i wszystko, co ze sobą niesie. Ryzykując poparzenie lub skrzywdzenie siebie, wzięła ją za dłoń. Z tą chwilą iskrzenie i napięta sytuacja skończyła się. Obie zaakceptowały swe magiczne zdolności, a rodzice Emmy z wnukiem dobiegli do niej. Emma pokazała im zorzę polarną, którą przekształciła w niebieskie i różowe fajerwerki. Po chwili jednak obie kobiety, Elsa i Emma, zauważyły żółte wstążki na swych lewych nadgarstkach, których nie mogły zdjąć. Swan wiedziała, kto je tam umieścił. Przedmioty zaabsorbowały magię do wstążki Ingrid i umożliwiło to rozbicie jej okrągłego lustra. Klątwa rozbitych wyobrażeń została rzucona. Elsa i jej przyjaciele zgromadzili się w wieży zegarowej, by tam przez lunetę obserwować formację chmurową zaklęcia Ingrid. Miało ono uderzyć o zachodzie słońca, dlatego zdecydowali się wyjść z miasta. David chciał wspiąć się na lodowy mur, lecz jego uderzenie wzniosło kolejną pionową kolumnę lodu oraz rozbiło lodowe podłoże. W nim, Elsa znalazła naszyjnik w kształcie płatka śniegu. Uznała to za zwiastun zwycięstwa. Po tym jak grupa rozdzieliła się znad granicy, Elsa i Emma udały się do lombardu Golda. Tam Belle stwierdziła, że jedynym sposobem na powstrzymanie klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń jest stworzenie kontr-zaklęcia z włosa osoby, która już go doświadczyła, czyli Anny. Elsa zrozumiała, że jej siostra musiała być pod wpływem zaklęcia, kiedy umieściła ją w urnie. Belle znalazła na naszyjniku mikroskopijne kawałki lustra. Kobiety zobowiązały się znaleźć Annę, a Belle zebrała zakonnice, by rozpoczęły pracę. Po wyjściu z lombardu, Emma wylała kroplę płynu lokalizacyjnego na naszyjnik, a ten zaczął świecić i poprowadził je do jednego ze skrzydeł kopalni pod biblioteką. Tam zobaczyły litą skałę. Elsa chciała ją rozbić, ale Emma powstrzymała ją. Elsa włożyła jednak kilka kamieni do torebki, w której trzymała naszyjnik, i dała ją później Emmie, by zrobiły z tego użytek. Sama zabrała łańcuszek i udała się do kopalni, do punku z litej skały. Emma, jej rodzice i Regina szybko odkryły podstęp, wiec ta pierwsza udała się do kopalni, gdzie Elsa stworzyła swą magią przejście na plażę. thumb|left|Elsa spotyka się z [[Anna|Anną.]] Wisiorek przestał świecić, a wtedy załamana Elsa wyraziła swym czystym sercem życzenie, by jeszcze raz ujrzeć siostrę Annę. Naszyjnik zaświecił się, po czym odrzucił je swoją magią. Po chwili, wir wodny wyrzucił na brzeg skrzynię, z której wyszli Anna i Kristoff. Naszyjnik w kształcie płatka śniegu był jednocześnie Gwiazdą Życzeń, kupioną niegdyś przez rodziców Elsy od Czarnobrodego. Tylko osoby o czystym sercu mogły go użyć, by osiągnąć to, o czym marzą. Obok nich wypłynął list od Gerdy do córek. Anna zrozumiała, że miała ów artefakt cały czas przy sobie i ucieszyła się na widok siostry. Emma zabrała ich do sióstr zakonnych, które opracowywały w barze eliksir niwelujący działanie klątwy rozbitych wyobrażeń, rzuconej tutaj przez Ingrid. Na miejscu okazało się, że siostry zakonne zniknęły. Dlatego podążyli do biura szeryfa, gdzie tym razem David Nolan przywitał się radośnie z Kristoffem. David i Anna przedstawili się, po czym Mary Margaret kazała córce zamknąć siebie i męża w osobnych celach. Wręczyła jej brata, a Elsa, na polecenie Davida, przykuła kajdankami Kristoffa do solidnego biurka. Emma zaczęła płakać, ale matka upewniła ją, że ich uratuje. Anna i Elsa przytuliły się, a roztrzaskane kawałki lustra z zaklęcia dotarły do oczu ich bliskich. Anna podeszła do siostry i powiedziała jej przy okazji, jak można powstrzymać zaklęcie - zabijając Ingrid. Elsa nie wierzyła w krwawe rozwiązanie, ale Emma była zdecydowana i wybrała ocalenie miasta. Wręczyła swego brata Annie i udała się na spotkanie z przeciwnikiem. Anna chciała być przy siostrze, gdy będą stały twarzą w twarz z ciotką, ale się zgodziła zostać w biurze szeryfa. Przed lodziarnią Ingrid, królowa Arendelle i Wybawicielka próbowały powstrzymać kobietę swoją magią. Nie mogły nic zrobić, ponieważ ich moc była blokowana przez więź wstążek, nasączonych miłością do Ingrid. Włamały się do lombardu Mrocznego i gdy żadne z przedmiotów nie przecięło wstążek, Emma wpadła na pomysł użycia przeciwieństwa miłości - nienawiści, jaką Regina kiedyś czuła do niej. Udały się do krypty, gdzie Emma złamała zaklęcie chroniące mieszkańców przed magią dawnej pani burmistrz. Tam zastały Reginę − ubraną w strój Złej Królowej − która została sprowokowana kłamstwem o celowym sprowadzeniu Lady Marion do Storybrooke, by zniszczyć jej szczęście. Mills zaatakowała je kulą ognia, która unicestwiła wstążki. Emma odepchnęła ją białą kulą magii i uciekła. Następnie razem wkroczyły do jaskini Ingrid, gdzie kobieta zauważyła brak wstążek. Emma zaprzeczyła temu, że mogą ją pokochać, a Ingrid pokazała im kamienie z magią trolli. Wierzyła, że gdy zwróci im wspomnienia zawarte w nich, będą mogły ją pokochać. Doskonale też wiedziała, że trzeba ją zabić, by zakończyć działanie zaklęcia, lecz one nie były do tego zdolne. Niespodziewanie, tuż przed użyciem magii przez Emmę, do jaskini wbiegła Anna i odczytała swej ciotce list od Gerdy. Ingrid była początkowo w szoku treścią pełną żalu. Chwilę później zdecydowała się poświęcić swe życie, by cofnąć czar, który sam rzuciła. Skoro jej biologiczne siostry zawsze ją kochały, teraz dołączyła do nich. Wraz ze śmiercią Ingrid, klątwa rozbitych wyobrażeń przestała działać. thumb|Elsa i [[Anna przygotowują się do ślubu.]] Anna widziała, jak nad granicą miasta jej siostra roztopiła lodowy mur, lecz Emma ostrzegła ją przed przekraczaniem linii. Na niej powstał czar maskujący, a Anna dopiero wtedy powiedziała siostrze o podboju Arendelle przez Hansa i jego rodzeństwo. Elsa kazała Emmie znaleźć sposób na natychmiastowy powrót do ich ojczyzny. Dopiero Gold znalazł im portal do Arendelle. Powiedział to grupie przez Haka. Na miejscu, Anna podziękowała Emmie i jej rodzicom za opiekę nad siostrą. Wyraziła chęć natychmiastowego strącenia Hansa z tronu, a Kristoff przypomniał jej, że zaraz po tym mogą wziąć ślub. Elsa, razem z Anną i Kristoffem, przeszła przez magiczne drzwi. Hans i jego siły zostały w krótkim czasie pokonane i siostry mogły się przygotować do ślubu. Anna znalazła portret ich matki z siostrami. Przeniosła go do głównej sali. Elsa chciała wiedzieć od Anny, dlaczego przesunęła całą uroczystość i udała się do Misthaven. Usłyszała, że obie musiały być szczęśliwe. Tuż po tym, jak poczuły czekoladę, udały się do pana młodego. Jakiś czas później, po tym jak Hak oddał swój statek Czarnobrodemu, pirat zaczął terroryzować wielu ludzi w Zaczarowanym Lesie, łącznie z rodziną królewską w Arendelle. Dlatego Elsa uwięziła statek Jolly Roger w butelce, a jej magia pociągnęła do środka, przez zupełny przypadek, także Ariel. Magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Sezon 4 }} Ciekawostki * Elsa jest oparta na postaci o tym samym imieniu z filmu ''Kraina lodu'' Disneya. * ABC opisuje Elsę następująco: "Królowa Arendelle, piękna 20-30-latka, która długo starała się kontrolować swoje "chłodne" umiejętności, przez które nawet wywołała wieczną zimę w mieście podczas swojej koronacji. Ostatecznie zdała sobie sprawę, że kluczem do kontrolowania jej mocy jest miłość - a mianowicie więź łącząca ją z siostrą Anną. Teraz zdaje sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, jakie stwarza po ponownej utracie kontroli nad mocami".http://tvline.com/2014/06/07/once-upon-a-time-season-4-casting-frozen-elsa-anna-kristoff/ * Ułożenie fryzury Georginy Haig, tak aby wyglądała jak fryzura Elsy z filmu ''Kraina lodu'' Disneya, zajmuje dwie godziny.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cas7X3Mvyok Przypisy }} en:Elsa nl:Elsa fr:Elsa de:Elsa ru:Эльза it:Elsa es:Elsa pt-br:Elsa zh:Elsa Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Arendelle Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Rodzina królewska